Promises Broken
by LadyWillow
Summary: Erik is on his last leg of life, anticipating death, when he receives an unexpected visitor. EC. EDITED!


**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera, although I wish I owned Erik... 'cause he's dead sexy.

**Content Disclaimer:** I'm a bit hung up on fluffy, rather plot-less Phantom fics these days so that's what this is... just a fluffy story of love between Erik and Christine.

**Promises Broken**  
_ 4/27/04_

XXX

_How many years has it been since I last saw her? Three? Four? I lost count long ago. The only thoughts that fill me now are speculations on when I will die. Sometimes I vaguely wonder if I would have been able to survive longer had she stayed here with me, but none of those things matter anymore. _

_I'm too weak to do much of anything these days. It seems that just getting out of bed drains that bit of energy that my fitful sleep brought. _

_I imagine it won't be too long now. I've stopped taking those damnable, life-sustaining pills, and Nadir is starting to give up on trying to get me to take them again. I can only hope that a final attack will come soon and end my miserable existence. I am nothing without Christine._

Nothing. 

_Will she come like she promised all those years ago? I can only tell myself that she won't. After all, she never kept her promise to bring me an invitation to her wedding._

When she became the wife of the Vicomte de Chagny. 

_Nadir has promised me, however, to put the announcement in the paper when the blessed event occurs, and maybe, just maybe, this is a promise she will keep. _

_But perhaps I can deceive her once more... see her once again before I leave this Earth. I could..._

No, I will just have to gorge myself on my memories of her.

XXX

Erik sat back in his chair, looking down at what he had just written and sighing in exhaustion. It took a very large amount of his energy just to move his hand to write, and he began to steel himself to rise, and move to his bed.

As he stood he suddenly gasped as a sharp bolt of pain washed over him. Falling to his knees, he clutched his chest and closed his eyes when his vision began to swim.

_At last, death has finally come… At least something in this world has chosen not to forsake me._

He heard the door to his room open over his cry of pain, and the last thing he was aware of before he lost consciousness was a decidedly feminine gasp of shock.

XXX

"I think he will be okay, mademoiselle, now that we got the medication into him..." Nadir stood over the bed in the Louis-Philippe room where they had carried Erik after he collapsed. "he should regain consciousness soon."

The woman with the long, curling chocolate brown hair nodded vaguely, clutching the hand of the opera ghost as if she feared he would disappear before her eyes.

"Thank you, monsieur Khan, for coming to me when you did. I only hope that my presence will assist his recovery."

She could say no more then, as Erik began to stir.

"Christine...?" He breathed, his head turning to the side, eyes still closed.

"Oh Erik, I'm here... please wake up!" She said softly, squeezing his hand, tears filling her eyes.

He made such a small whimpering sound then that it broke Christine's heart, and she sobbed as she shook him gently.

"Christine..." His eyes opened very slowly, and he blinked a few times, before focusing on her face.

"I'm here..."

"How? Why... are you... here?" He forced himself to speak, it was obvious that he had to fight to get every word out.

Was this Heaven?

"Hush Erik..." She whispered, reaching out and brushing her fingers through his sparse hair. "You need to rest now. We'll talk later."

"You... you will... be here?" He sounded very much like a frightened child, and Christine sobbed again, and nodded. Erik brought his hand up shakily to wipe away her tears. She smiled, taking his hand in hers and brushing her lips over his knuckles.

XXX

Erik woke several hours later, feeling quite a bit better, although still very weak.

He looked around, his eyes focusing in the darkness of the room with ease.

"Erik."

His head snapped up to see Nadir looking down at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern evident on his face as he checked Erik over.

"Fine, I'm fine." He insisted, batting Nadir's hands away. "Where is Christine?" Fear filled him at the thought that she had left while he slept.

"She has watched over you for hours, and just recently she went to make us both some tea." Nadir supplied, moving to check Erik over again.

The door opened to Christine, carrying a tray in her hands with tea and some muffins as well.

"How is- Erik! You're awake!"

She put the tray down and rushed to his side, looking down at him and smiling.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh Erik... Nadir came to me. He said... said that you were dying..." Tears filled her eyes again, and Erik glared at Nadir.

"But Erik, don't think I'm here out of pity...!"

"What am I supposed to think?" He demanded, his voice dangerous despite his weakness. "You didn't keep your promise to me, I received no wedding invitation. Why else would you be here except to make sure the threat to you is finally going to be put to rest."

Christine frowned, looking down at her hand that itched to take his.

"The Vicomte and I never wed, Erik. I wanted to come to you, to explain, but the mirror... it wouldn't work... and I left the key to the Rue Scribe here..."

Erik looked up at Christine in wonder. "I sealed the mirror after I did not receive your invitation. I never knew you left the key..."

Nadir tactfully chose this moment to leave the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Erik, I'm so sorry I've hurt you... Nadir says you will no long take your medication... a soul and mind as great as yours should not be taken from the world!"

His eyes shone with unshed tears, and he looked away, trembling.

"I didn't just come back here to make you care for yourself again, Erik. I wanted... I'd like to stay here with you... I've missed you so."

"Why did you not marry the Vicomte, Christine?" He asked suddenly, and she blushed.

"Because I do not love him as a wife should... I feel that kind of wifely love for someone else, so you see, I could not marry Raoul."

A sob rose in Erik's throat, and he choked it back. "Who then do you love, Christine? Please, stop toying with my heart. I can take it no longer."

"You, Erik. I love you. Always and forever you."

Erik turned his head, looking at her in shock, and she took that opportunity to lunge forward, pressing her lips to his.

He was shocked, to say the least, and his eyes were wide as he felt Christine's lips move against his own. Ever so slowly he reached up, cupping her cheek with one hand, while he brought his other arm around her waist.

Christine pulled back slowly then, smiling down at him.

"I love you, Erik."

"And I love you, ma ange."

XXX

**Epilogue**

Erik spent many months recovering, and it was a long time before he was back on his feet and as healthy as he was before Christine left. They were wed at a small, private ceremony with only Madam and Meg Giry, as well as Nadir Khan, as guests.

Erik finally knew the love he had been denied his entire life, and lived to see his beloved angel bear him two children, Dominique and Rose. Both children loved and accepted their father, and finally, all lived happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
